parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin Part 7.
Here is part seven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Transcript *(back at the palace, Grandpa Lou is sitting in his chair, thinking for a moment) *Grandpa Lou: Emily? Oh, confound it. What's the matter? *Emily: Baron Dante has done something terrible. *Grandpa Lou: There, there, Emily. We'll set things right and don't worry. *Narrator: Underneath the ground, Thomas, Pikachu, and Orville were asleep until Pikachu handed over Thomas the magic lamp. *Thomas: Oh wow! Wait. There's a letter on this lamp. I think this says: Danger. Do not rub. Or else. Oh, well, I'd better rub it, I suppose. (rubs the magic lamp, and as if by magic, a pink cowardly dog genie, named Courage pops out and bows down) *Courage: Hello. I am Courage. And I am a pink dog genie. Are you Thomas, Orville, and Pikachu? *Thomas: Yes. *Courage: And this calls for a song, so let me sing it for you. Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales, But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves, You got a brand of magic never fails. You got some power in your corner now, Some heavy ammunition in your camp, You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how, See all you gotta do is rub that lamp, And I'll say. Mister Thomasladdin, sir, What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, Jot it down, You ain't never had a friend like me, Oh yeah. Mister Thomasladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three, I'm on the job, you big nabob, You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, You ain't never had a friend like me, You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! *Thomas: I presume you'll grant me any three wishes you want. *Courage: Yes, and let's get out of this cave right now. (Thomas, Pikachu, and Courage hop on board Orville, who takes off out of the cave, making a warp pipe, and taking them to a far away jungle) *Narrator: So after escaping the cave, Thomas, his old friend, Pikachu, and his new friends, Orville, and Courage, arrived at a jungle. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof